Its what he does on the east side of town,
by Without Me Your Just Awso
Summary: what do you get when you mix Xaldin, a Brit, a bar, MONEY, the wrest of the org, some powdered donats, profetional wrestling and a plot line! probably some frilly drink u get at a night club that i cant pronounce . . .yaaa i no im not cool leave me alone
1. Chapter 1

Ok i also wrote this a LONG time ago soooo yaaa

tell me what u think comment PLZ commet! IM SO ALONE . . .WOw ive lost my mind . . . . i just yaa im gonna leave now

* * *

Xaldin was cleaning a glass behind the counter. He had taken the job to help out Larxeen but working at a bar wasn't really something he enjoyed. The smell of alcoholic drunkards filled the air and the music was a migraine waiting to happen. But on days like this he actually kind of enjoyed it. He would clean up while Luxord would sit at a bar stool and talk with him. It would usually be on Monday afternoon's since the bar would be closed.

Today Larxeen was busying herself cleaning tables and the two men were at the bar talking when they were interrupted by a man tapping on the glass. Once he had their attention he pointed to a white envelope in his hands eagerly.

"Doesn't he know were closed?" Larxeen huffed. Walking over to the front door and flipping over the lock. She opened the door a crack. "Sorr-

The man cut her off "I know, I know. I just need to talk to one of your employees." he said meekly. And reluctantly the blond fully opened the door and he stepped into the thresh hold making his way over to the bar. He stood next to a stool awkwardly, looking intently at the counter top. He quickly thrust the small envelope towards Xaldin, whose brow furrowed at the sight of it.

"I thought I said I didn't want it?" his voice was gruff and he never put down the glace or made any movement to take the paper.

"Yes but . ." his voice faded out. "I won't feel right if I don't give this to you ok? If you don't want it then give it to charity or something."

Xaldin laughed and placed the now sparkling glass down on the counter. "It's just something I do once and awhile, I don't do it for this kind of thing so just forget about it."

"You don't understand. Just take it! I have other places to be you know?" Xaldin's hand reached out and he took the envelope. And the man turned to leave.

"I still don't want it!" Xaldin called after him in a joking manner and the man looked back and smiled at him.

"Ya whatever. But I'll be waiting to see you again, you were really good, ya know?" And with that he left.

Xaldin chuckled to himself as he looked at the envelope. He turned it to the back to open it, but stopped himself. He smiled, then handed it to Luxord, who took it questioningly. Unlike the taller man he was eager to see the contents, so he tore off the top. Xaldin propped himself up by his elbow, placing his chin in his hand. He watched as the blonds face changed to one of confusion to a mix of anger and concern. His blue eyes shot up and clicked with Xaldin's purple.

"Are you ho**ing yourself out?" he howled. Quickly Xigbar appeared at the back of the shop and he made record time taking a seat next to Larxeen.

"Who's a prostitute?" he said cheerfully, looking from Luxord to Xaldin then back to Larxeen.

Xaldin was now laughing hysterically. He was trying his best not to, but it was just too funny. The look plastered on his blonds face was priceless. The Brit had a killer poker face but right now, I don't think he could get a straight face if he tried. He was to busy looking horrified.

"What am I bloody wrong? Because what else can you do mate, that get's ya an easy thousand dollars!" Angrily he slapped the envelope full of cash down on the counter. "What else do ya do once a'awhile that brings men round to tell you that they'll be waiten and that you were real good? Are you banngin someone!"

"Only you." Xaldin smirked, grabbing the blond's wrist to pull him closer but he yanked his arm away.

"Bollocks!"

"Wait, wait . . wait" both men turned to face Xigbar. Larxeen glared over her shoulder, how could he just but into a fight like that? "Since when are the two of you a couple!" he questioned. Automatically Luxords face softened and he looked back at the taller man who still had his head propped up under his arm. It looked like he didn't know how to answer and Xaldin didn't give the presence of helping out anytime soon.

"Well . . . I thought we were going out, luv?" He looked toward Xaldin for any corrections to his statement.

"Last time _I_ checked we were . . . Unless this changes things."

"No," The Brit turned back arround. "ya were going out"

"oh . . . ok then, continue with your fight." Larxeen mentally face palmed, he could be such an idiot sometimes. The real anger of the conversation had evaporated but Luxard wasn't even close to ending this little talk.

"You didn't flinch it did you?" He picked up the wad of cash and started to count it.

"No, I didn't steal it. Just don't worry about it."

"Ya twit. I have to know these things." Xaldin stood there for a moment. He seemed to be debating if he should actually tell the Brit or not. "Ducky?" The blond looked questioningly up at him.

"Ok, ok I picked it up at a club awhile ago on the east side, and that's it. The end of the story."

"The east sides a little dodgey yes?" He had finished counting the money, gently patting the bills against the counter to line them back up he slipped them back into the envelope it came in "Lots of people getting shagged . . . .and what not"

"Well you could still do _this_ and _that_ at a bar to get that kind of money right? especially one on the east side."

"Xigbar really?" *sigh* "Can we talk about this later Lux, they'll be here soon and they're real excited about taking us to this new place."

"Fine." The click of the back door could be heard and soon Axel and Demyx sprang threw it. Demyx went straight over to Xigbar, kissing him on the cheek. Axel gave a wave to everyone going over to stand next Larxeen. In the diversion Xaldin slid the money into his pocket and hopped over the bar's counter. Out of sight out of mind, right?

"Ok this place is so awesome, it's like . . . dude's punching each other and idiots getting . . . agh its awesome!" Axel was already on his way out the door trying to get everyone to hurry it up. "It's already late, so let's go-ew"

The bar was filled with people. In the middle of the hole place was a steal cage and all waitress's appeared to be from the nearest hooders. There was a ref. sitting at a table drinking a bear. And a few decretive signs were hung around informing people just who exactly was fighting.

"Ya this place is the coolest! It's like a bar with professional wrestling. . that's Simi not professional." Axel kept looking around even after they had found a table, conveniently right next to the cage. Axel picked where to sit, enough said.

"So is there a reason you haven't come here before?" Xigbar grinned. He knew it was because the red head was afraid of getting beat up.

But it was Demyx's turn to chime in "We thought it would be best if we had Luxord and you to back us up."

"What about Xaldin? I mean he's a big dude." Xigbar patted him on the shoulder, and the man chuckled "Don't worry about it they both know I couldn't even take that little old lady in Wal-Mart."

"Well I just didn't want them saying flat out you were a pussy wuss pansy!"

"I am a pansy but I'm a pretty tough pansy." Xaldin grinned and took a swig of his beer.

"Well which one is it? Tough or Pansy?" Before he could reply the loud speaker broke in.

"There will be no more rooky fighters ok? Just professionals and golden bar winners alright?" Her voice made her sound like a child "Oh? . . " there was a long pause like someone was talking to her and the wrestling of paper, then she quickly came back on "We've had a request from a fighter, I think you know who you are! So please come up to the table real soon k?" And with that she hung up. Instantly a spot light spun over to their table.

"I knew they'd see me for the Athlete I was." The red head scooted his chair back.

"Sit down kid" Xaldin quickly stood up abruptly his brow furrowed into a light scowl "Didn't you hear? no more rooky fighters" He let off wry grin and with that he grabbed a pipe and pulled himself up onto the ledge that surrounded the cage. He calmly walked over to the desk and started chatting it up with the man sitting there.

Luxord had suddenly been pulled back to the conversation. "He's going to die." Axel whispered

"That idiot he's going to get pumbled. I mean I was the one that had to fend of the old geezer in that Price Chopper"

"Wal-Mart" Demyx corrected

"Same thing, the point is he's not even close to their league. We might as well call Vexen to meet us at his place cause he's gona need a doctor. Or someone smart to plan his funeral."

Luxord picked up his beer with a smirk, pulling his glass to his lips "Just wish we could have kept together longer" then took a long sip. He was watching Xaldin back closely. The uneasy feeling he gave off the minute they pulled up in the car, the way he tried his best not to make eye contact with any of the staff or that he did everything he could to keep them from sitting ware they were. Something had to be up with him but the brit couldn't put his finger on it.

"He's back folks. We don't know where he goes but when he show, he's always ready for a fight! A fight with Siefer our number 1 around here!" Xaldin stepped into the cage, leaving his shirt and shoes at the door. He was followed by a man around the same height. But instead of plain jeans he sported the entire wrestling Hulk Hogan attire. They stepped into the middle of the mat and the bell sounded. The large man didn't waste any time he slammed a punch in Xaldins stomach, who threw a punch that missed the white haired man by a long shot.

"He'd so dead." Xigbar whispered

A smirk spread across Xaldin features as his other hand grabbed the wrist that was currently wedged into his abdomen. His other arm pulled out and before the other man new it, his wrist had made full contact with his skull. Sifer was sent staggering backwards. But Xaldin wasn't close to being done. His fist smashed against the others jaw, then again right in the gut. Blood started to stain his knuckles with every searing punch; the crowd went wild with the sudden change off power.

He had gone in thinking that he would easily pull a win and his self inflated ego was what Xaldin used to land his first hit and after that it didn't matter what Sifer did, he had already lost. He landed a swift kick to the ribs and the man was sent flying listlessly into the air until he made contact with the mesh wall. The sound of bending medal rang threw the bar. Then Sifer doubled over into a crumpled heap.

"Come on get up! You wanted to fight so ya can't just pass out in the first five seconds." Xaldin stormed over to the other man and yanked him up by the caller, slamming him against the mesh of medal behind him.

* * *

He look back at our table, and I realized that it was a first time, in a long time that I had ever feared Xaldy. I always thought he'd be in the kitchen baking cakes and smiling, I forgot there was a time that he wasn't ever happy. His eyes are dark and cold. They look like they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I wonder if Luxys scared of him too. . .

* * *

He only looked back for a second before turning to face Sifer again. In a flash he had heard the man over by the arm, smashing him into the mat. The bell rang and Snow haired man was unconscious. The crowd roared with applause while one table in particular stood their dumbfounded.

"He's done it again! Is there anyone he can't beat?" Xaldin casually walked over to the table while pulling his shirt over his head. He stood there in front of his chair and downed the beer he had ordered back when they had first arrived.

"I, " he looked off into the crowd, rubbing the back of his neck. After awhile he looked back. There was a pained expression built up on his face as he fought off the lump in his throat. "I gota go. I guess I'll just meet you back . . . home." He set the cup down gently and turned, swift fully disappearing into the sea of moving bodies; leaving the table speechless.

"That was really scary . . . I mean when it's two guys I don't know fight . . . but . . that was Xaldy". Demyx looked over fidgeting in his seat. The older man in return placed an arm around him and smiled.

"You act like you've never seen him fight before."

"ya I guess" he looked down into his lap "I just . . .

* * *

"I'm such an IDIOT!" The small girl put a delicate hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into the fabric. "I mean I go over to tell them I'm not here to fight, and what do I do? Ya, beat the guy up into a bloody pulp." He barried his hands in his face. " . . I'm such an idiot.'

"Xaldin, don't worry. Everything will work out in the end" she cooed. Trying to comfort him the best he could.

"Namine, you don't get it. That was a side off me . . I never wanted them to see again. I just wish I could get rid off it all together." He looked up to take a lazy swig of the water she had brought him.

"Then why don't you?" The small blond had laced her arm around his neck, hugging him from behind. She rested her cheek on his back as he sat on his bar stool. "What's keeping you from it?"

He let out a heavy sigh and pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "My sanity" he huffed. Her big blue eyes looked up questioningly. She never brought her head up, instead, talking into his shoulder.

"Go on?"

"At home . . . Well . . . It's like this." he took another hard swallow before continuing. "I used to always act like that. I walked around full of hate because. . I guess I never really knew how to be "happy". But then once I found it I distanced myself from the old me. I like being happy and I guess I'm always a little afraid the old me is going to reappear. . . . And it just freaks me out."

"But if your happy why would the old you come out, Xaldin?"

"Well the new me, is a softy" looking down at his glace, he smiled. "I like to bake and it makes me feel good, ya know. All my friends come to me to talk now, and I like to listen but . . " he faded out, the smile fading with it.

"But what?"

"They tell me about their problems, and I do the best that I can to fix them. The thing is when I need someone to help, there all to busy. No one seems to listen or help _me_. I want them to know I'll always be there if they need me but how am i supposed to do that if _I'm_ falling through the cracks?" He turned around to face the petit girl he was talking to. His eyes stung, . . he really was getting soft. He regretted it, unable to make eye contact he placed his head on her shoulder, drawing her closer.

"I wanted to punch him"

"What?" The blond liked this side of him. During matches he never showed emotion, but after it was over he seemed unstable, a complete wreck. He would come back on the verge of tears and she liked that sensitive side of him. He seemed so vulnerable there in her arms.

"I wanted to punch Xig square in the face, and that's when I knew . . . I knew if I kept going at it like this I was going to do something I regretted."

So that's why he comes, to let off steam. It all clicked in her mind, and she held him closer, as close as her small frame would let her. In all Xaldin really was a nice guy. Not like the guys who come just to show off and win a reward along the way. And she liked that about him.

"I can't belive it, I bet Demyx doesn't talk to me for a week!"

* * *

"Hey Xaldin cook me up some scrambled eggs" The man bounded down the stairs landing with a thump his long black ponytail weaving behind him. He quickly surveyed the room, and his nose wrinkled at what he found. Making his way to the counter he took a seat next to the only other occupant of the kitchen. "Did he not come back last night Lux?"

"Afraid not, chap."The blond got off his stool to rummage around in the refrigerator. It had been a long time since any of them had to make their own breakfast. He shifted threw milk cartons and jam jars for something to eat, but nothing he could find seemed good enough. Demyx came down shortly after rubbing his eyes vigorously. He quickly picked up on Zaldin's all nighter and the tense atmosphere of the room.

"Why don't we go to the grocery store and pick up donates?" The two men looked at each other. It would give them something to eat. All Luxord wanted to do was get out of the kitchen, it smelled like _him_, and it made him worry.

"I'll go, you two can stay and be luuvly jubbly. It will only take a minute." he gave a week smile and walked to the door, pulling on his jacket.

"I'll go too. There's a few thing I need to pick up anyway." Larxeen strode over wrapping up in her scarf. She always knew what was going on, or at least she got "jist" of it all. Luxord didn't hesitate to look up from his coat buttons, instead nodding his response and heading out the door, Larxeen just a few steps behind him.

* * *

The tall man walked briskly down the side walk, the small blond falling in step next to him. Last night he had cried his eyes out at Namine's apartment and at the moment was in total shock for ever doing such a thing. Never in his life had such a little problem had such a big affect on him. He also couldn't even remember the last time he shed a single tear and it was really starting to bother him. He was turning into a sissy.

"You really don't have to do this Xaldin"

"Ya but it's the least I can do. Think of it as a simple transaction. I make you something to eat and you don't tell anyone I cried." He smiled down at her. She was sweet and it meant a lot to him that she let him crash at her place for the night. And at the moment there was only two things on his mind what he was going to make and why the heck he had broken down last night.

He could bake her a cake, but that was to original. But he wanted to stick with something sweet, but not cookies. Pastries seemed ok, there was also pudding. He could do some kind of honey ham, that was sweet but it wasn't a dessert. No he'd make a cake, but not a plain vanilla cake. He'd go more for a chocolate volcano cake, those were always good.

On the other hand, what happened? Was it that he worried his friends would be afraid of him or was it that he thought he was lying to them. Not just about going to the bar every month but was his personality a lie too? Was he pretending to be nice and over all still just a heartless deep down? He didn't think so but if that was true then why did he feel like he had to keep his anger under lock and key, constantly worry about it braking loose and eating his friends? Everyone gets angry, so what's so different about this?

"Xadlin?" Her voice knocked him out of his thoughts. She had stopped several steps behind him and was pointing to a glass door. He had completely passed the shop. He laughed it off and walked in, a small bell signaling there entrance. He went straight for the baking isle, scanning the boxes for just the right cake mix. He looked up to see Namine standing in the middle of the isle, staring back at him.

She was sweet and fragile looking. In her white dress she seemed out of place, just standing there. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that Namine wasn't a girl that went out very often, and if she did it was only for necessities. He gave her a warm smile and returned his attention back to the matter at hand, cake batter. He didn't even stop to notice the small blush that was starting to form on her pale cheeks.

"Is that it?" She asked peering into the red plastic cart.

"Ya unless . . ."His voice faded out as he looked around contously "Do you here that?"

"Here what?"

"That? There it is again. Did you here it?'

* * *

"Hurry it up luv, i don't have all day.'' He turned around to see Larxeen contemplating over apple juice or orange. She had been at this for about 6 minutes now and it was starting to get on his nerves. "Just get the apple alread- What The Bloody!" Larxeen looked up to see the Brit get spun around by large man, tattoos running up and down his arm. The blond knocked over a few stands of things as he stumbled back trying to ketch his balance in spite the firm grasp on his wrist.

Luxord quickly pulled away looking daggers up on the man. This was just not his day; first Xaldin, now harassment in a miny mart?"I knew I saw you from some where! You came with the tall guy who's never lost a match." Larxeen walked up behind the Brit, putting a hand on his arm.

"Let's go Lux, we don't want a fight." Clearly he didn't hear her because he gave no intention of moving. His legs seemed rooted to the tile flooring. This buffoon. . was talking about Xaldin wasn't he?

"He beat up my friend real bad you see. And I just wanted to . . . _talk_ to him about it, understand? Nothing wrong with that right?" He grinned a stale toothy grin. The man smelt of cigarettes and booze as he talked "So why not tell me where he is?" he took a step forward, a step closer

"I don't know where he is luv, but what makes you think I'd tell ya if I did?" Luxord had his poker face on, not a hint of fear, or anger was showing. Deep down he knew he couldn't take him, not as long as he had to protect Larxeen. She used to be able to pull her on wait in the org but now . . . The man took another step closer, crap. This wasn't going to end well.

"YOU LITTLE! IM GOING TO-

The man's rant was cut short when his head was sent flying into the glass of the freezer door. It shattered instantly sending razor sharp crystals of glass dancing across the floor. Larxeen screamed as she watched the man collapse against the inside shelves, sending several boxes of food tumbling to the ground. Shakily he wretched up, grabbing a wrack for support he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Ya thinc ya can-" his words became slurred but he swifltguly stopped. Looking face to face with his attacker, fear washed over him. His plain was never to fight Xaldin face to face. But that's what was going to happen.

"You want to talk huh?" Xaldin was walking forward, every step he became closer to the man huddled against the demolished freezer door. His arm jutted out yanking the man forward, he quickly lost his step falling to the floor where Xaldins boot mad full contact with his head, bashing it against the glace covered tile. The man belted out, a strange pop coming from his arm. Soon enough a manger had yanked the two men apart. Sirens were approaching in the distance.

"Xaldin?" Luxord breathed, he was just relived to see him again, who cares that he broke the guys arm?

"This way" Namine had grabbed both their wrists and was pulling them out of the store. Larxeen had quickly picked up, and started to help the young girl tug the brit down the street. He was resisting, they couldn't just leave Xaldin! "He asked me to take you home!" she pleaded, pulling against his sleeve.

"Xaldin's been with you?" His emotions flicked. _He_ had spent the night with _her_! Ok fine, he'd let her take him back home, but if he killed her once they got there. Well that wasn't his problem! She looked puzzled at the question.

"Yes. He spent the night at my apartment, he just need some loving, poor thing." He turned toward Larxeen with "do you hear this sh*t" plastered on his face. She quickly picked up on his murderous ora and separated him from the younger girl.

The rest of the trip home was in silence. They walked separated down the street. Namine seemed oblivious of the demonic glare burning into her back and Larxeen kept stealing sideways glance just to make sure he hadn't attacked Namine while she wasn't paying attention. They got home and plopped down in the living room, well this was awkward.

"Luxord, donates?" Xigbar had heard them come in and was making himself comfortable in the chair across Namine.

"Oh ya we forgot since Xaldin killed this guy and we pretty much just ran after that."

"He was protecting you!"Namine protested, Xigbar looked around at all their faces, they were serious, they left his donates cold and defenseless in some creeper store. The monsters!

* * *

*comes back* just wanted to remind u to comment . . . . . yaa im going im going *leaves*


	2. chapter 2: Who is she exactly?

Ok so i know it's been awhile i wrote this back when i was way little and looking back my spelling is crap and its kinda just eh. And i never really knew where to take the story anyways. But today i was like f- the Sans-Culottes and the Civil Constitution of the Clergy and i got back on and wrote this so hope it delights. Also seriously if u like it and think i should keep writing comment and spit some ideas cus i have no idea where this is going. I reread it and was ilk dang i did not mean for Namine to sound like that but hey and so i just went with it lols. -enjoy

p.s most of it will by from Xigbars point o view just to clarify cus i no i suck at that

* * *

Luxord sunk back into the leather chair his eyes fixated on Namine as she sat there fidgeting in her own. The room was heavy but warm for such a cold morning. Demyx held an empty glass as he rested on the arm of Xaldin's favorite seat, currently being resided in be Xigbar. There was really nothing to say. What could they say the only tie they had to this girl was Xaldin and he wasn't there.

"Well um would you like something sweety?" Larxeen leaned forward her arms coming down on Luxards shoulders as she hovered over the back of his chair. "Milk, water, maybe some tea? Xigbar you need anything?" Usually Larxeen was the last person to help anyone. But right now she owed it to Xaldin to play babysitter while he was gone, even if that meant, just keeping them all from killing each other. Her hands stared to rub in to the Brits shoulder's. They were both tense. It seemed like everybody was.

"Um coffee i guess?" He looked at them, three blonds. They almost looked like a daddy and a mommy blond. That was if the daddy blond didn't have a why are you touching me b*tch look smeared across his face and he wasn't on the verge of killing baby blond in some mass hysteria of crazy.

Xaldin and blonds, i always knew he had a thing for em, he thought to himself.

"Could i have another glass of milk please Larxeen?"

"Sure thing Dem-Dem. Lux i bet i could interest you in some tea." she smiled "we have hot chocolate, juice anything you'd like Namine." she hesitated her nails digging into his back.

"Um, i'm fine really but thank you" she murmured innocently. And Larxeen's smile widened forcefully.

"No really it's no trouble at all." there was silence as Namine looked around the room. Im fine really she repeated again. "I'll bring you some water then, Luxord help me carry the glasses. She pulled him from the chair and dragged him across the open wood floor.

Morons Xig thought. They were sitting in the harth of the kitchen meaning that it was all one big room, you could sit in here by the fire and the coffee table and look straight at the fridge, the back door and the staircase all at once. So whatever privacy she thought she was gonna get. She hadn't planned that one very well at all had she. He inhaled, if you could slice awkward. . . . and the air in the room made him feel uneasy.

"So how do you know Xigbar?" Demyx's voice was sweet as he slide into the chair Luxord was just in. Oh Dem, you always know just what to say and the voice inside his had became very sidetracked.

"Well actually-"

Very, very sidetracked. "And by then it was like we had known each other forever." Wait what . . . crap i hate when i zone out. He made a glance back at Larxeen who was starting at Namine from next to the stove, who after blabbering on and on was smiling at Demyx who of course was smiling like always which left Lux glaring at a cup in the sink.

She had most likely dropped a bomb. Something like we've been seeing each other secretly for 9 months now at this place called, you've never heard of it because it's a secret, secret.

"We've known Xaldy for forever too!" he said cheerfully edging closer to her in his seat.

"I know! He talks about you guys all the time" She giggled and spread out the wrinkles in her dress. "I feel like i practically know you from the way he goes on about you all."

"Thats funny cus we hardly know a thing about you." I leaned forward. So he talks about us, and yet she's a complete enigma to all of us. This has to be just killing Lux right now because if i was in is place i know for a fact it would be more than just killing me. "What kind of stuff does he say about us?" I questioned turning back to the matter at hand.

"Oh all sorts of things really, like how you and him always talk by the back door on knights when you both have nothing better to do. And about how Demyx always asks him to make sugar cookies in the afternoons when it rains. And i know that Larxeen isn't aloud in the laundry room anymore." Her smile brightened "because of the time she put to much bleach in the load and messed up the washer for a week."

"You know all that! What else do you know about me, huh? does Xaldin say I'm funny? I bet he says i'm funny." Demyx bubbled and by now Larxeen had come back in with a tray. Luxord had stayed behind in the kitchen with a his arms crossed, leaning up against the counter with a steaming mug in his hand. She handed a glass to Demyx, to Namine, to Xig. Put the tray on the small table and sat down her self on the arm of Demyx's chair with a sigh.

"He says your funny Demyx that you're always so nice and cheerful and fun to be around."

"He said all that about me?"

"Mhm O, and that you don't like the dark and your favorite holiday is Christmas because you love to decorate the tree, that you love the color blue because it reminds you of water. And i've also heard that you're a big fan of someone named Xigbar but don't tell Xaldin i told." She smiled at me as Demyx blushed from ear to ear. My attention was sparked. She smiled like she was apart of the group and the feeling she gave off, like she really was. Like she knew. Like she knew us.

And she did. She knew a lot.

And that started to worry me. She knew I liked Demyx, she knew Demyx liked me but ask me if we're dating. . . The f*ck know's that? And as I looked at her rosy face as she chatted with Dem. She wasn't playing stupid. She put it out there for all of us to know.

For all of us to know she wasn't playing around. And it worries me. Who much does this chick know about us that we don't know about her? Until half an hour ago she didn't breath in our world and we've been apart of her's for g-d knows how long. She has the upper hand and the firs thing she did when she sat down was to let us know that, that she understands whats going on while were in the dark.

And worst of all it's clear as day that Xaldin trust's her more than he does us.

Because he was willing to tell her everything that he wouldn't tell us.

He's like my brother and i feel i've lost a piece of him, and i can't help but wonder what everyone else feels like right now. Bet Lux feels ilk sh*t, Larxeen if she has a heart is probably pulling her hair out over it cus she has to someone how fix all this. Dem, who knows if he even understands whats going on. And Axel when he finds out. I mean f*ck they act like an old married couple to the point where it scares me.

"Well i really should be going." She stood up and placed the glass on the tray. "I have work soon." and she hesitantly nodded her head as she inched closer to the door.

"Where do you work?" Larxeen brought her eyes up from the rug.

"you've probably never heard of it, it's just this little place."

You'd be right to say we've never heard of it, but she didn't need to point it. The words stung a little. He words where like salt reminding us that we had been shut out.

"On the east side of town right?" And everything froze over as Luxord for the first time entered the conversation. He didn't look up at us, didn't make any recognition that we were there, he just stared down at the floor. But none one in the room could over look the thoughts he was wrestling with. The darkness in his eyes.

"Yes" her voice cut threw the silence. She hadn't been fazed at all. She smiled at our Brit like he wasn't over there dyeing on the inside. She was warm with him like she was with all of us and she didn't stop for a second to be afraid. "It's somewhere around there."

She walked across the room and put on her coat placed a little hand on the door nob. "If you'd like i'll send any information i get about Xaldin here to this address. It would be horrible if anything happened to him and i think it's for the best if we stay in touch you know. If he's comes to my door you have nothing to worry about, you'll be the first to know alright. Stay warm, ok?" And she opened the door, smiled at all of us even waved before stepped out on to the porch and left.

Namine wasn't it? That b*tch knew how to cut deep i'll give her that.

"She was nice, a friend of Xaldin right? " Demyx mumbled and Larxeen just looked at him.

"Yeah Dem, a friend of Xaldin. . . "

To say that with a smile. I just don't know about her. I guess to Dem it came off like she was just gonna keep in touch with us like we were family. But that still seems then like, Lux is just family and not a threat for her. But to me, to Lux . . . like she wanted us to know that Xaldin was over at her place and not here with us. To say, know that its out of the bag, that you're not really a big part of Xaldin life let me call you and let you know how small you really are. Let me call you up and tell you how much he loves me more than you. How much more he tells me than he does you.

And if i was Lux, yeah i'd be pissed to.

But the question is where do we go from here?


End file.
